heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cleanser
In a nation where the corporations held all the power, one man used his knowledge to take a stand. This vigilante claimed himself as The Cleanser. Physical Appearance The man behind the invention doesn't appear very notable at all, being a simple pale figure with long, curly blonde hair. He wears a navy-blue business suit, with apparently stiff shoulders and a bright white tie. His only bizarre feature is his glasses, which seem to catch and reflect the light no matter where he is—even in total darkness. He carries a seemingly unsuspecting, heavy brown briefcase with him, but only once the case is opened do things start getting interesting. Inside the suitcase is an electric generator of illusions, and by the time it can be destroyed, The Cleanser has suited up. The suit in question is unsurprisingly bulky and very hot, with its wielder clad in shining silver plating. The plating is largely uneven, leaving a few pipes and exhausts visible, but the protection offered even in these "weak" points is enough to deflect most firearms. The head is protected by a large, visored helm, the interior of which has gauges on pressure and temperature of the steam it produces. Weapons/Abilities Aside from being a decent fighter, The Cleanser has a briefcase full of weaponry in order to dispose of his foes. The generator utilizes phantom images, fog, and strobe lights in order to stun and disorient foes, but in reality, this device exists solely for him to buy time as he equips his true strength: the Steam Suit. This powerful defense mechanism is also his strongest offense, on account of its power source: steam power. The machine's running ambiently generates heat, meaning by adding water in the proper manner, the suit could power itself, and the exhaust—the steam—could also be used as a weapon. By shooting blasts of compressed steam from "exhaust cannons" mounted on either wrist, he can stun opponents and quickly follow up with a real, steel-fisted punch. In addition, The Cleanser has the option to increase operational temperatures, superheating the steam and making it in itself very dangerous to an unarmored foe—but this state cannot be sustained for long, as overheating can damage both the suit and its wearer. Personality The Cleanser, when not speaking as an enigma, is a naturally curious and inquisitive sort. He seeks to understand the motive of everyone, perhaps out of a grim hope that not everyone he meets will be crooked. He is known to be very observant, and picks up such information easily—when he can get a straight answer, of course. He relentlessly pursues his enemies regardless of opposition, but all the reason he ever gives for his stand is "I know someone has to, and I don't know if anyone else isn't afraid." Backstory The state of the nation, regardless of how the radio phrased it, was grim. The government at this point was bought and paid for by the corporations, giving them free license to do whatever they want. The rampant industrialization plaguing the entire country was hurting the environment, the sanctuary of the lands, and the morale of the people, yet helped only profits. It was only a matter of time before these corporations merged and sought even more power over the people—someone had to take a stand and fight back in a big way. The young scientist could have simply kept his head down and enjoyed a comfortable life with money and power, but his belief in the freedom of choice was too great to let that happen. For years, he studied independently, and then began to build independently. He went back in history to the last technology he could remember that was pure, and began to refine it, improve it, and weaponize it. He resorted to books for old knowledge, then quit his day job to devote more time to it—the corporations began to have their suspicions. By the time they could send a squad to beat him down in true mafia fashion, however, the suit had been completed. On that day, the man stood before them, announced that he was "The Cleanser that will rid the nation of corruption once again," and began his fight for it. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army